Brave Adventurers' Travels: Street Fighter V
by David Ishihara
Summary: On the search for Masakado's katana, the Dimensional Heroes, Shining Hope Squad, and the Brave Adventurers join together to face Shadaloo one last time.
1. Prologue

Upon arriving in the Street Fighter world, the Shining Hope Squad and Brave Adventurers landed in India.

India

"Ah, so this is India huh? Not bad. Although I was expecting to see more." Sonia said.

"You don't suppose that it's because of Bison's plans?" Colette asked.

"I don't think so." David said. "After what happened in Kamurocho, they haven't been active for quite some time."

"Not surprising considering what went down." Korra said.

"Well, that's changed. Bison's back now, and who knows how long time has passed here." Hope said.

"According to the paper, a few months." Gemini said. "But things are looking pretty well here."

"Well, I'm sure we can find someone to help…" Kazuichi said before seeing something unnatural. "...us?"

Next to an ordinary Indian officer was an Indian man. He had brown skin with a white beard and pupiless eyes.

"Wait, that guy.. I think that's Dhalsim." Titanica said.

"How is he floating like that?" Akane said.

"According to sources, he had gone through excessive training in the ways of yoga." Scott said.

"Yoga? That junk? Oh I'm sure a warrior pose is so helpful." Toma said.

"You shouldn't judge anyone by looks…" Hope said.

"Hope?" a familiar voice said as Hope turned around. There behind him was a familiar man in a sleeveless white gi with a red headband on his head, but he was a little different. His hair was black and spiky but a little shorter.

"Its Ryu." Aqua said.

"Been along time." Hope said.

"I don't have time for you today." Ryu said walking past him and approaching Dhalsim. "I need your help." he said getting into a fighting pose.

"Then help you I shall." Dhalsim said floating down and entering a fighting stance.

The two of them entered a quick fight with fists and kicks against one another in a furious collision before Ryu stood as the winner with Dhalsim slowly getting back up.

"Your mind is calm in battle, but...if you continue to suppress the Hado, you will be consumed by it." Dhalsim said.

"Wise words to live by." Lloyd said. "There's nothing more self-destructive than power that can't be controlled."

"So is Ryu fighting the Satsui No Hado..?" Hope said.

"Once again, you need to face the Hado that you are hiding inside." Dhalsim said.

"Face it…?" Ryu asked.

Suddenly, dropping from above was a new shape as he made an impression in the ground. He hand long black and crimson hair that dangled down his face and markings all over him. He also had tribal clothing on.

"What the hell is that?!" Zelos asked.

"Is this… Necalli?" David asked.

"Yep. It most certainly is. I never could forget that form." Lucifer said.

Almost instantly, some sort of liquid was coursing from Necalli as he was growling savagely. It dripped down to the ground, turning what ground was beneath his feet into water as he was slowly walking towards them. "Consume your souls." he growled.

"Watch out, everyone." Jude said. "He's got us in his sights."

Necalli let out a roar.

"Look out!" Dhalsim said teleporting to the cowering officer and defending him. The others went to Ryu's side and faced Necali.

(Cue- Theme of Necalli- Street Fighter V)

"So, this is Necalli?" David asked.

"Be careful, everyone!" Sectonia warned. " I have a feeling that he's no ordinary demon."

"I am the jaws of death. The souls of warriors must return to me!" Necalli said as his hairs went up and turned bright red as he let out a roar.

"Is that… an Overlimit?" Leia asked.

"No… Not exactly." Genis said.

"Greaaaaaah!" Necalli growled as he charged.

"He's coming!" Hope said.

"Look out!" Regal blocked one of Necalli's attacks with his leg.

"Regal!" David took out his pistols and shot Necalli a few times.

But the bullets seemed to just fall out of his body and he was annoyed at being shot.

"Oh… This is not good." David said as Necalli charged at him only to be blocked by Ryu.

"Get out of here! Go!" Ryu said.

"We can't just leave you! We fought side by side two times, remember?" Toma said.

"That doesn't mean anything at this point in time. You need to go." Ryu said before being knocked into a wall by Necalli.

"No way…" David said. "There's no way I'm going to run…" David's palms take up an icy energy. "If I run away, I would never be able to face Ludger and Julius again."

Necalli roared as he charged at them.

"Well...that's something I can agree with!" a voice called out as something was falling from the sky. "Ultimate Color….Uppercut!" the voice shouted as something uppercutted Necalli. It was Jexi.

"Jexi!" Hope said.

"This makes 3 times I've saved your butt. Going for a record?" Jexi asked with a smirk.

"Ugh… i thought you were gonna let me figure out the prophecy alone. Can't stand to leave me in the dust?" Hope said.

"Actually, Titanica called and told me you were coming here and Yang told me she heard your voice on TV. Can't even leave you alone without getting into some kinda trouble." Jexi said.

"Actually, that was my fault. Sorry." Sheena said.

"Either way...I just found something fun to enjoy." Jexi said looking at Necalli.

"Be careful." David tells him.

Necalli charged once again.

Jexi took a deep breath as he concentrated his aura. "Ultimate Color….Breaker!" he shouted knocking Necalli through a wall.

"So strong…" Dhalsim said.

Necali burst out ready for more as Ryu limped over to them. But then it suddenly got dark.

"Whats that…?" Ryu asked.

"Has that moon...always been there?" Sheena asked.

"No. No, it hasn't." David said. "But it can only mean one thing."

"Bison." Hope said.

Necalli looked at Ryu, Jexi, Hope and David. "Ghetpe!" he shouted attacking their minds and showing them a vision of Bison. Necali then started to melt into mud, disappearing.

"Guys! Are you alright?!" Scott asked as the healers worked on recovering them.

"Y-yeah… I think so." David said.

"It's a warning. Something horrible is about to happen to this world." Jexi said.

Dhalsim then floated over to them. "Long ago, the legends foretold about a creature who could devour warrior souls. However, this ancient being would only appear when many warriors were needed, when the world is about to be in a great crisis." Dhalsim said.

"Looks like Leia is not off the mark after all." Ramona said.

"Yeah… I can only imagine what kind of scheme Bison is trying to accomplish now…" David said in a worried tone.

"Jexi.. if you don't mind… I'd like to see if i can take this one with David and his group." Hope said.

"Hope….you can forget that. After what I saw...I'm not leaving." Jexi said.

"Well, looks like we're all in this now, whether we like it or not." Sectonia said.

"Yes! A three way team up!" Toma said.

"But, Bison isn't the only threat here. Satellite photos got pics of this." Jexi said showing photos of the Dark Cruiser.

"That ship… I've seen it somewhere before…" David said, looking at the photos.

"It's the Dark Cruiser, Flux's flagship and home of the Universal Villains." Jexi said.

"I knew it." David let out. "They were the ones that attacked us and forced us to land in the Pokemon world."

"Why did they?" Hope asked.

"We were just finished up with the Land of Canaan, the one place in the universe that can grant a single wish." David said. "Our hunch is that he was upset that we used up that wish before he even got there."

"Canaan...so that's why he stayed quiet these past five months and boosting his image. It's also known to carry a special mineral, one that's often used in genetic experiments. Pinkie saw a whole room filled with clone soldiers inside his ship. He's making a new sort of army of some kind." Jexi said.

"Well, i think we don't know where Shadaloo's base is, but we certainly can go one place." Hope said. "Kanzuki Manor."

"Yeah. Karin has a very extensive network that keeps track of everyone here." Scott said. "By now, she's probably seen what Shadaloo is up to and is calling the world's fiercest fighters to her manor in hopes of stopping them."

"Well, i think we may as well give ourselves an open invitation." Hope said. "How fast can all of us get to Kanzuki Manor?"

"Do you even need to ask, we can get there pretty fast in under an hour." Jexi said.

"Dhalsim, we'll meet you there." Hope said as they went back to their ships before noticing Ryu.

"Hey uh, Ryu… you coming?" Toma said before Ryu ran off.

"Let him go. He's got problems of his own to deal with." Jexi said.

"He's right." Scott said. "He still has that Satsui no Hado thing to worry about."

They took off in their ships to reach Japan.

* * *

A/N: Inspired by Jexi the Hunter and Hope the Victor


	2. Act 1: Disaster

Japan

Kanzuki Manor

The groups made their way inside. There, as the teams met up, he saw a blonde curled haired woman in a black dress talking with some associates.

"Four Hours ago, the object named the Black Moon was spotted above tokyo. It hasn't taken any action. But of course, our family's sattelite, Red Spider Lily, is constantly monitoring it." she said.

As soon as they were inside, a few of them saw a familiar villain sitting and enjoying the party.

"Well, so Jexi, Hopeless and Ice kid show up for the party." Flux said smiling.

"Nice to meet you too." David said in an irritated tone.

"Can the sororities flux, what are you doing here?" Hope asked.

"Why I am a personal guest of the Kanzuki family due to my amazing achievement in technology." Flux said.

"Consider that Karin is gathering the best, I shouldn't be surprised." Sectonia said.

"Yeah. And I still keep up my title as...the most generous man in the universe." Flux said.

"You actually buy that stuff?" Zelos asked.

"Not one bit." David said. "But how would I know? I don't even know him that well."

"Exactly. People can change, I can even forgive you for stealing the wish I wanted. The one where I turn the universes into my united empire...Fluxtopia." Flux said.

"You're still going on about that?" Sectonia asked. "I thought you'd learn your lesson after all those times Jexi defeated you."

"He's probably defeated him so many times, he's lost count." Leia said.

"Not true. Current number is 41." Flux said. "Now if you excuse me...I gotta enjoy seeing Zangief pummeled on TV."

"Pummeled?" Scott asked. "The Red Cyclone wouldn't be beaten easily."

"Tell it to that guy." Flux said pointing to a man in green with thunderbolts on his cheeks.

"Who is that guy?" Hope asked.

"His name's Alex. He's a pro wrestler." Mary said.

"Yes. And I get to…" Flux said before the TV went out. "What the hell? What happened to the satellite? Ian! Fix it!"

"Yes sir!" Ian shouted outside climbing onto the manor.

"Bison struck is what happened." David said.

"Great. And we were getting to the good part." Flux said.

"I know. Don't you just hate it when that happens?" David asked.

"Guess now they expect me to go fix it." Flux said getting up and following Karin and her servants.

"She didn't even notice us." Hope said.

"New York just lost power. There are more important things than being noticed." Jexi said.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Sheena said.

"If an EMP wiped out power in new york, Odds are the perp is still there. We'd better go see what they're doing." Hope said.

"We'd wouldn't get there in time. Besides, I already have someone going to check it out." Jexi said.

It was near the ruins of New York that a figure was watching as the streets were in chaos with crime. A close up was done on the figure as the one standing there was Ranma.

"It's even worse than what they say." he said as he ran down to the streets. He ran down to the bank to see Bison there with fallen officers, and three of his generals.

"Bison!" Ranma shouted getting their attention.

"Huh? Who's this kid?" The Boxer with the red gloves asked.

"Ranma Saotome...you remember me Bison. I was with the guys who did you in last time." Ranma said.

The thin man with the purple cloak and long sleeves walked in a dancy manner. "So… you're the one who interfered with our attempts to strengthen Lord Bison with the Psycho Drive."

"I did. What's it to you?" Ranma said.

"F. A. N. G." he said.

"Wow. So manly...from a guy who wears a dress." Ranma smirked.

"How dare you! I am one of Shadaloo's highest generals!" F. A. N. G. said.

"Wow. So you wear a dress and you brag. How semi macho." Ranma said laughing a bit.

"I grow tired of your insults, Saotome." Bison said. "Take him!"

"With Pleasure." The Masked spaniard said as he, F. A. N. G., and the boxer took positions around him.

"Hrrrr… rheyaaah!" F. A. N. G. made the first move, going for a jab with his poisoned hands.

"Here it comes….Fire...PUNCH!" Ranma said punching F. A. N. G in the stomach as his cloak caught on fire.

"Gaaaah! I'm burning!" F. A. N. G. said slipping and hopping around.

"Tch, sissy…" The boxer said. "Okay kid, you're dealing with me now! I'll kill ya!" he said going in for a punch.

"Thunder...PUNCH!" Ranma said uppercutting Balrog paralyzing his body for a bit.

"Sigh...Must I have to do everything myself?" Vega said leaping into the air. "Ugly as you are, your only effective at close range. I can just evade your strikes until i can cut you with my claw!"

"Aura...Sphere!" Ranma shouted firing a massive shot of Aura that knocked Vega into a wall. "Get down here… Bison."

Bison smirked and floated to the ground.

"Do you really think it will be the same as all those months ago?" Bison said humming with Psycho Power.

"No, but no reason I can't try." Ranma said before two figures joined the fray. He saw it was Akane as well as Regal.

"What the? I had the situation under control." Ranma said.

"So this is Bison." Regal said. "Every bit as menacing as I have heard."

"Yeah. You guys better be ready to kick his sorry butt cause I am." Ranma said.

"Stay back." a voice said as a military man and a familiar chinese girl approached.

"Chun Li!" Ranma said. "For some reason I figured you would join."

"You were foolish to come here, girl." Bison smirked.

"From what I've heard, you two share some bad history." Regal said.

"A shame you will not live long enough to find out." Bison said as the battle began.

(Cue- Theme of M. Bison- Street Fighter V)

"It has been months. You can never hope to overcome me now. Know your places!" Bison said emanating Psycho power.

"I'll settle this, here and now!" Chun-Li charged in trying to kick Bison, only to be countered and thrown back.

"He's even stronger than last time." Ranma said.

"Crescent Moon!" Regal deals a backflip on Bison that formed a perfect crescent moon.

"Ggh…!" Bison reeled.

"Lord Bison!" F. A. N. G. said.

"Ice...Punch!" Ranma said hitting F. A. N. G. once more and freezing him solid.

(end song)

Bison then approached Chun Li. "Now, I finish you!"

"I don't think so!" a voice said countering Bison. This was a girl in military wear and a red beret.

"Cammy…" Chun Li said.

"Guile, the rest of you. We need to leave." Cammy said as they ran off.

"Couldn't even let his girl get a blow in on anybody, huh? Next time for sure…" Akane said leaping away.

"Sometimes it's better to know when to retreat." Regal said as he escapes.

"Yeah. With ya on that." Ranma said as they ran off to a safe place within the city.

As they left, Bison then smirked.

They rested there as Cammy explained to them about what Shadaloo had been up to as well as the missing control keys.

"This might have something to do with the missing hackers incident." Guile said.

"Missing hackers?" Akane asked.

"Recently, hackers all over the world have been taken and kidnapped. All their ages and nationalities vary." Chun Li said.

"So, Shadaloo is kidnapping hackers to help with those Black Moons?" Regal asked. "However, the fact that the control keys got scattered everywhere in the world suggests that one of the hackers was working against them."

"Yes. It would seem that way. Which reminds me.." Cammy said giving Chun li a package. "An interpol agent was trying to deliver this to you before the moons appeared. Shadaloo attacked him. His reason for the package is unknown."

Chun Li took it, opening it to reveal a white piece with a star on top.

"It's...just like this." Guile said pulling out a white piece with a moon.

"Two keys in our possession, and one of the moons activated." Regal speculated. "Assuming no other keys have been found, there should be four left. We have to find out who has them before Shadaloo does."

Ranma then got in a pose. "We have company." he said as walking down the street was a man with a pointed hairstyle and different colored skin patches on his body.

"It can't be…" Cammy said.

"You know this person?" Regal asked when he got a closer look. "Hold on… Isn't that…"

"Charlie Nash...but...he's supposed to be dead." Cammy said.

"Which means something must've happened." Regal said as he put a foot towards Charlie.

Charlie then got into a pose as he approached.

"They're ignoring me?!" an arabian person said with some sort of other man at his side.

"Master." the other man said as Regal and Charlie engaged in a fight with fists against feet.

"Why are you here?" Regal asked.

"The piece...I need the piece." Charlie said.

"Why them, though? They're your friends, aren't they?" Regal asked as he performed a Triple Kick.

"The only thing I care about is killing Bison!" Charlie said delivering a powerful punch to Regal's stomach sending him flying before charging at Guile. But as Chun Li and Akane were going to help, the arabian man got in their way.

"Hello, I am Rashid of the Turbulent Wind. That piece you have...I'm afraid I'm going to have to take it." Rashid said.

"Why do you want it?" Chun Li demanded as she and Rashid engaged.

"Sorry, but I really can't tell you that." Rashid said.

Rashid made quick work of Chun Li and Akane before claiming the piece. He then noticed Charlie taking the piece as well before leaving. "We can only reclaim one of them for now." Rashid said before spinning as he and his servant vanished in a twister.

"What is so Important about some chess pieces?" Ranma wondered. "Well, I guess I gotta drag these guys back with me."

* * *

A/N: Inspired by Jexi the Hunter and Hope the Victor


	3. Act 2: Gathering

No one saw this Rashid character until he came to the Kanzuki Manor the next day when Karin was out and about.

"You are...just as beautiful as Helen described to me." Rashid said.

"And you are a guest that lacks any manners." Karin said.

"Do you have a piece that has a specific shape? I'll need you to give it to me." Rashid said.

"Why?" David asked. "Was your buddy knocking out Regal and our friends not enough for you?"

"All right, you can have it if you can win a fight with one of the fighters here." Karin said.

"What? Can't we settle this peacefully?" Rashid asked.

"Not gonna happen." Natsu said. "You hurt our pals. Besides, if you don't fight, then you won't get the piece."

"Them's the brakes, I'm afraid." Zelos said.

"Besides, didn't you snag a piece from us already?" David asked. "Why are you intent on getting them? Surely, you must have a good reason for it."

"I can't say." Rashid said. "But if I gotta fight one of you…"

"Sorry, but its not gonna be any of them." a voice said as walking out was a familiar face to them.

"Grav…" Jexi said.

"So, the world famous fighter trainer comes right at me is that it?" Rashid asked.

"Yes...this world is a place where people can fight for fun, not for evil. So...I'm gonna beat the sense right into you." Grav said entering a boxing pose.

"Well, on the plus side, this should not take me long." Rashid said running in with a kick as Grav punched all over his own body with his right arm as the kick against him did nothing. "What is.."

"He punched himself...but he didn't move." Lloyd said.

"Heh. See, this is the power of my Gravity Style of Ultimate Color Fighting. Anything I punch with my left hand becomes lighter and anything I punch with my right becomes heavier. I'm not above that rule." Grav said. "So I made myself heavier to make your blow do nothing."

"Whoa…" David said. "Remind me not to mess with this guy."

"That seems a bit like cheating." Rashid said running at him only to be blocked by Grav's arms.

"Oh...I'm just getting started." Grav said punching all over his body with his left hand before jumping high into the air. Then with a fast instinct he punched himself with his right hand and came crashing down on Rashid, breaking apart the bridge. "Crashing Meteor!"

"Oh…." Rashid called out in pain as he slowly got up.

"Do you give up kid?" Grav asked. "Or do I need to pound in some more of my lessons."

"I surrender. But I will have you know this." Rashid said holding a piece up. "I will not intend to use any of these pieces for evil purposes. I wouldn't dare lie to such a brave warrior or a Kanzuki." he added before leaping away.

"If this guy isn't evil, then why aren't we on the same side?" Zelos asked.

"Might have something to do with that Helen girl he was talking about." David mentioned. "I'll have Vera run a check on her. She must have some reason for wanting to beat Shadaloo so badly."

"In the meantime...I will see about gathering the top fighters our world has to offer. We will need their help in all of this." Karin said.

"See that you do." David tells her. "We'll need all the help we can get."

"Grav….you were the last person any of us expected to be here." Pit said.

"Heh. I was invited as a special guest of the Kanzuki family as a personal trainer. Guess now I see the training isn't for fun but for this Shadaloo thing." Grav said. "But, I guess I'll stick around...for a while anyway."

"Speaking of Shadaloo." Lloyd said. "We came here looking a certain artifact. I'm sure you might have heard of it."

"You're talking about the old sword that belonged to a demigod right?" Grav said.

David nods. "That's right. We were told that it's needed to defeat a certain enemy that's been haunting a friend of ours."

"Yeah. I've seen it for myself. Shadaloo does have it, but is also a target for others. The Ginova Family...I hear they want it too." Grav said.

"The Ginova Family?" Zelos asked. "What could they possibly want with that sword?"

"That sword has unlimited potential in the hands of a seasoned swordsman. Able to cause chaos and destruction wherever one would go. There are a few good swordsmen within the family itself so it makes sense why they would want it." Grav said.

"Well, I guess it all works out." David said. "Since we will end up facing Shadaloo, anyway."

"But, they aren't the only ones. I hear Blade wants it too." Grav said.

"Blade? The user of the Sword Style?" Kirito asked.

"Yep. He's been looking to collect powerful swords lately. That one is like a magnet for strong warriors of the blade." Grav said.

David shook his head at this. "I swear. Armageddon doesn't even begin to describe what we got ourselves into now…"

"And all of that, just for one blade?" Zelos asked.

"You'd be surprised how far people are willing to go for ultimate power." David said.

"But we're not gonna let them take it." Dan said.

"Yeah. If that blade's so powerful, there's no way we can just let these guys keep it." Toma said.

David smiled at that statement. "Couldn't have said it better myself, Toma."

"And he's not the only one who feels this way. I feel responsible since its my former family that wants it. So I'm gonna do all I can to make sure they don't take it." Hope said sticking a hand out.

"And as someone who values peace and justice, I'll make sure that blade is never used." Jexi said putting his hand out as well.

"Normally, I'd be put off by people talking about justice, but what the heck?" Lloyd said putting his hand out. "I'm in."

"Same here." Zelos said as he put his hand out as well."

"Thank you...everyone." David said putting his hand out.

"This is now the Hero, Hope, Adventurer alliance. We stand as one and support each other to make sure Shadaloo goes down." Jexi said.

"Everyone… Let's do it!" David declares.

"YEAH!" they all declared.

And soon the enlisting of warriors all across the world soon began as the word got out far and wide. So far the known joiners of this list were the ninja Ibuki, the pro wrestler of Japan Rainbow Mika, the special agent Cammy, Interpol agent Chun Li, the Indian Yoga master Dhalsim, the wrestling kingpin of Russia Zangief, and even the fighting superstar of the USA, Ken Masters along with the military man, Guile.

"Hmm...not a bad selection." Grav said. "These are all well seasoned fighters from all over this world. Very impressive."

"It's quite the lineup." Jude said. "However, Shadaloo and whoever else will be after Masakado's blade won't be holding back, and neither should we."

"I wouldn't expect them to. If they held back, then this wouldn't be interesting." Jexi said.

"The remaining pieces are scattered all over the world." Lloyd said. "If we're going to get them before Shadaloo, it would be best we split up."

"Yes, and it would be a smart idea to send a small group to infiltrate Shadaloo as well. See if we can sabotage their plans." Aelita said.

"I'll do it." Zelos said.

"Are you sure, Zelos?" Lloyd asked.

"Of course." Zelos said. "Remember, Lloyd. Before joining you for good, I told you what I did. Remember?"

"Of course." Lloyd said. "You leaked information to multiple factions and sided with the strongest. No one could tell what side you were on most of the time."

"I think it would make the perfect cover." Zelos said. "I'll ask as a spy for Shadaloo, feigning leaving the Brave Adventurers. Once I get close enough, I can get to work."

"Alright, but be careful, Zelos." David said. "If your cover's blown, it could end badly."

"You don't have to worry about a thing." Zelos said.

"Okay. As for the remaining pieces, thanks to the info we have, one is with a friend of Zangief's in India, one is with a wrestler in New York and another is with a Jiu Jitsu master is Brazil." Tails said.

"Brazil? Like with the festivals and such? Sounds like a blast. I think I'll head down there." Natsu said.

"I think I'll go to." Leia said. "I think this is the perfect opportunity to see what cultures are like in different worlds."

"You're just looking for an excuse to make your next big scoop, Leia." Jude said with a flat look.

"So what if I am?" Leia asked with a smirk. "Besides, there's no way I'm letting Shadaloo have it."

"I'll head back to New York. I know the area pretty well there now so trying to find a guy there shouldn't be too hard." Ranma said.

"Count me in. I've never been in a big city that much anyway." Toma said. "Unless you could the Geo Fortress which is like a city but not like one."

"Then I shall head to India and protect the piece there." Jimbei said. "Plus, I would like to protect this world as much as I can."

"I'll go with you. Just to make sure nothing goes wrong there." Cerebella said.

"This will be our biggest fight yet. Be careful, everyone." David said. "Godspeed to you all."

"Agreed. So get out there and come back with all the pieces." Jexi said.

"Roger!" The assigned members said. Each of them moved out to head to their assigned countries, but what awaits them in these dark times?

* * *

A/N: Inspired by Jexi the Hunter and Hope the Victor


	4. Act 3: Fierce Battle

We travel down to Brazil where a young boy was playing a sort of game on a handheld before approached by F. A. N. G. and Shadaloo. They were interrogating him about the piece and threatening his life before...flying in and giving him a hit to the head were Ken and Natsu.

"Hey, you can't just pick on random people." Ken said.

"Yeah. Though if you wanna have a fight, I'd be glad to take you on." Natsu said.

Leia moved over to the boy and used her healing artes on him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. But what is going on?" he asked.

"The main part of it is the bad guys want something and we ain't lettin them have it so...Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu shouted sending F. A. N. G crashing into the mud.

"You...you got mud on my wonderful clothes! I'll make sure you…" F. A. N. G began before his phone rang. "Yes? What? Intruders? Well, I will deal with them right away." he said before hanging up and making an escape smog out of poison.

"Hey! No running! Come back and fight, chicken!" Natsu shouted.

Leia used her staff to blow away the poison, and saw F. A. N. G. escaped. "Rats! He's gone…"

"That dress wearing freak! He knew I would have clocked him!" Natsu said.

"Relax. We'll get him next time." Ken said as they were joined by Chun Li and Cammy.

"Ah! That's right!" Leia took out a piece of paper showing a piece and showed it to the boy. "Excuse me. Do you happen to know anything about this?"

"That's the same thing those guys asked me about. My sister has it. She must be in trouble again." he said.

Leia giggled a bit at this. "Actually… If it's not too much trouble… Could you...let us have it?"

"Hmmm. Okay. Since you saved my life, but it's my sister's. I do have it on me though." he said as a Shadaloo grunt was sent flying at him before Ken kicked it away. Turning around, they saw a woman in green clothing with hair styled to one side as he strutted over carrying grunts. "L-l-l-Laura?!"

"Hey. Were you guys just talking about me?" she said before dropping the grunts and then approaching the boy and putting him in a headlock. "What have you been doing around here? And look at your hair! I know what it is! You must have found a girlfriend."

"No I didn't. Don't touch me! Can't breathe." he struggled.

"But you still look so thin as a rail! You must eat more meat or else your girlfriend won't like you." Laura said.

"I don't have a girlfriend. I give up! I give up!" he said as she wrestled him.

"Somehow, I'm glad she wasn't talking about me." Leia said. "Still… Do you guys think we should stop this?"

"I wouldn't get involved." Ken said.

"Okay. Now that I'm done meeting with my little brother...now about, wait, I know two of you. Ken Masters, the martial arts man of the US and Natsu Dragneel from the Furious World Tournament." Laura said. "Didn't think bigshots like the two of you would be in Brazil. But you were asking Sean for something. And I don't forgive those who bully my little brother." Laura said before entering a fighting pose.

"This is insane…" Leia said looking at the scene. "And that's coming from me."

"I'm here to collect now!" Laura said as she fought with both Ken and Natsu with fists colliding making large shockwaves.

"They are so evenly matched, I can't even tell who is overcoming who." Cammy said.

"Par for the course in situations like this." Leia said.

"Laura, wait!" Sean said pulling her back. "These guys, they saved me." he added.

"Huh? Is that right? Then you should have said something." Laura said pushing him down to the ground.

"Trust me. We've been trying to." Leia said as she healed Natsu and Ken.

"I'm sorry. My name is Laura Matsuda of Matsuda Jiu Jitsu." she introduced herself.

"Well, you have some moves there. But about the piece, we kinda need it." Ken said.

"Hmm...well you did save Sean, so why not? But in exchange, I come with you and you have to feature Matsuda Jiu Jitsu on your website." Laura said.'

"How is that a fair trade?!" Leia and Natsu said.

"Sure. Deal, but it already looked like you wanted to come along." Ken said.

Leia sensed something and used her staff to block an attack. "What the- Who are we dealing with now?!"

"You there...the young girl…" a voice said as standing on top was a girl in uniform with a visor over her eyes and a man in a suit wrapped completely in bandages.

"I guess the girl is a doll, but who are you?" Natsu asked.

"My name is Wraps. I am a subordinate for Lord Creeper, who sits in the Horror Seat." he said.

"The Ginova Family. I had a feeling they'd show up here." Leia said.

"Yes and you are Leia Rolando, the young reporter from Elympios, formerly Rieze Maxia." Wraps said.

"How do you know about that?" Leia asked in bewilderment.

"We have our ways of gathering info as well young miss. We know you came for the sword...so have we." Wraps said as his bandages began to move on their own before they snatched the piece. "And this will make lovely trade."

"Oh no you don't! You're not getting that piece from us!" Leia said. "We need it more than you do."

"Then come fight me for it." Wraps said as he was running with Leia chasing after him.

"Get the piece! We'll handle the doll!" Ken shouted.

Leia then gave chase to Wraps as they ran across the city before catching up to him.

"So, don't intend to give up, do you?" he said as one of his bandages grabbed a rooftop and lifted him up towards it.

"I'm not letting you get away!" Leia said as she jumped after him.

Both were not on a lone rooftop with nothing to jump too. "Well, this is unfortunate for you...because now you have to fight me." Wraps said with his eyes glowing red.

"Fine by me." Leia said. "I'm not scared of you."

"Oh, yet you should. I am one of Lord Creepers 5 Monsters...Wraps the Invincible Mummy!" he said his bandages grabbing weapons hidden on his person as they went at Leia.

Leia stood tall, deflecting his attacks. 'This guy is strong…' Leia thought to herself. 'I can't get careless with this guy. Agria… Lend me your strength!'

"You should just surrender. It's no use praying. You are as good as dead." as an axe was coming down on her.

Leia clashed with the ax and pushed it back with some recoil. "No way! If I gave up that easily, how can I call myself a reporter?!"

"Fine….then let's end it here." Wraps said as out of his stomach came a cannon. "Bandage Cannon!"

Leia notice the bandages holding her staff. 'This is not good… Wait… Maybe I can work with this!' Leia begins twirling her staff in a spinning motion.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Wraps said noticing she was taking bandages off of his body. "Stop. I'm unravelling!"

"If you had kept your distance, this wouldn't have happened to you!" Leia tells him.

Wraps screamed before all was silent as all the weapons inside fell to the ground as also falling was nothing but dust.

"And that's a wrap." Leia said as she took the piece back and started making her way back to the others, but stopped and looked at the weapons Wraps left behind. "Then again… I can't just leave them up here."

Meanwhile in India, Zangief along with Guile, Jimbei and Cerebella were walking the streets with their own piece.

"Hard to believe a such a little thing could cause…" Zangief said.

"I've seen many catastrophes caused with things such as masks and cards...this is no shock." Jimbei said before stopping. "We have trouble."

Approaching them were Shadaloo grunts but they could easily handle them as Balrog and a boy in a white hoodie walked in.

"Is their strength really being enhanced? Cause they're still weak." Balrog said.

As they got ready for another fight, a doll with tribal warrior paint jumped down with a spear in hand. Guile and Cerebella quickly engaged her as Jimbei and Zangief were hard to repel Balrog and his assault.

"Wow, are these Shadaloo guys even trying?" Cerebella asked before Vice Versa grabbed the doll's spear and used it to toss her right into the ground. Before they could approach, a small monkey came to her aid and screeched as she tossed her spear to go hand to hand instead.

"Get outta my way ya damn fish!" Balrog said trying to punch Jimbei.

"Fishman Karate...Sharkskin Palm Thrust!" Jimbei shouted stopping the punch cold as Zangief followed with a punch as well.

"The muscle man, I think he has it." the boy said.

"Let me guess...your intuition again?" Balrog asked.

"Ever since the day you found me, has it ever been wrong?" the boy asked.

"You better be right about this." Balrog said as he punched Zangief.

"Muscle!" he shouted.

The boy then lifted a hand as the symbol of Shadaloo appeared on it as the piece Zangief had came off his person and into the boy's hands.

"Not bad kid." Balrog said as Shadaloo grunts and the doll were confronting the four as they walked off.

"I am sorry...but we failed." Jimbei said to himself as they fought.

In New York, a young man was working on his car when Dhalsim, Ranma, and Toma appeared.

"That has to be our guy." Toma said.

"Are you guys muggers?" The young man asked. "I heard it's been happening a lot here recently."

"No, you got it all wrong." Ranma said.

"Yeah. We're just…." Toma said before smelling the air. "We're not alone."

"Well, so this is where the wrestler was hiding. I had to search all over the city for it." said a tall thin man in a black suit.

"You're with the Ginova Family aren't you?" Ranma asked.

"Ginova Family?" the young man asked.

"Yeah. And as courtesy of my hospitality...I'm gonna have to ask that you all die." he said smiling.

"You and what army?" Toma asked.

"Just a one man army." he grinned as his eyes glowed yellow as he started to bulk up, grey fur growing all over his body along with a tail and claws as well as a mouth of sharp teeth. Standing before them was a large bipedal wolf.

"Who is this guy? Some kind of werewolf?" Alex asked. "No, wait… It's still broad daylight out."

"He's a Beast Man!" Dhalsim said.

"Got it, man. My code name is Wolf. One of Creeper's 5 monsters. And now...I gotta ask you all to die." he grinned.

"That's not gonna happen." Alex said, getting into stance.

"Awooooo!" Wolf cried out as he charged in with claws right out at Alex before he dodged and grabbed Wolf's arm, tossing him into the wall.

"Sorry, I'm not about to lose to some dog." Alex said.

"Dog? I'm a full born wolf!" Wolf shouted charging with mouth wide open as Alex uppercutted him.

"Wow. He's really going to town on him." Toma said.

"Not for long. Beast Man Arts: Wolf's Deadly Slash!" Wolf said with an arm out as he swung in, pushing Alex back as well as slashing through a few buildings.

"Not bad…" Alex said as he recovered. "But I'm not done yet."

"GrrrrrrrrRAAHHHH!" Wolf shouted charging at Alex who grabbed and pinned Wolf to the ground before climbing up a car and giving Wolf a piledriver, knocking him out. "Mommy…" he moaned before passing out.

"Whew… That should take care of him." Alex said before turning to the group. "Sorry you guys had to see that."

"Its cool. We aren't muggers or anything but...could we have that piece you have...the one in your trailer." Ranma said.

"You seem like nice people. I don't know what it's for, but I guess you can have it. Just give me a minute." Alex said.

"Sounds good. But Dhalsim, just what is Wolf?" Toma asked.

"A Beastman. They are a species that can shift between a human and an animal form." Dhalsim said.

Alex came back with the piece. "I thought something was off about him. Usually werewolves only appear during a full moon." Alex said.

"Either way, I'm tying him up." Toma said. "We might be able to get some answers out of him."

Dhalsim then took the piece as Ranma and Toma grabbed hold of him. "Please take note: there may be a point in the future where you might be troubled. When that happens, look towards the world." Dhalsim said before warping away with Toma, Ranma and the tied up Wolf.

Back in Brazil, Natsu, Ken, Chun Li, Cammy, and Laura were watching as the doll known as Decapre was slowly approaching them before falling in pain.

"Decapre…." Cammy said before the police arrived with Sean.

"I brought help." Sean said.

"That girl...she's an agent of Shadaloo. Hand her over right now." a cop said as they aimed their guns.

Cammy looked at the police then at Decapre before she suddenly attacked the policemen.

"Cammy!" Leia exclaimed as she came back. "Cammy… What are you doing?!"

Before the second one could call reinforcements, someone on a motorcycle came in and took them out. The one riding it however was none other than Juri Han.

"Juri!" Chun Li said.

"Well, isn't this funny? The love between two sisters turns them both into fugitives." Juri said as she kicked off the plate on Decapre's face. "So, two options….take it from the cops or ride off with me." Juri said with an evil smile.

Cammy looked around seriously before putting Decapre on the bike and joining her as they rode off.

"Hey! Get back here!" Natsu shouted.

More Shadaloo grunts were closing in on them.

"I need to head to the base now. Can you keep them busy?" Chun Li asked.

"Please. It's not that hard. Besides, I'm all fired up!" Natsu said slamming his fists together.

"Be careful, Chun Li." Leia said as she gets her staff out.

"You sure, Leia?" Ken asked. "I mean, you just got back from that mummy guy."

"If she can handle that guy, she can handle these guys." Natsu said.

"That's right." Leia said. "Besides, the guys at the base could use some backup."

"Let's just hope everyone can make it out okay." Ken said.

"Trust me, they're used to that kind of thing." Leia said.

"Us too. We always find a way to fight back and manage a win." Natsu said.

"They might've even found where the blade is kept, which is all the more reason to hurry!" Leia tells Chun Li.

"So, get going, Chun Li." Ken said as he launches a fiery uppercut. "Shinryuken!"

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu shouted unleashing a fire blast that took out a large portion of the soldiers.

Leia then struck with her staff against them.

"Bring it on!" the three of them shouted in confidence.

At the Shadaloo base, the group ran into Rashid and Azam.

"Weren't there supposed to be three of you?" Sectonia asked.

"Afraid Nash or whoever he's supposed to be decided to leave us behind in the dust to go kill Bison on his own." Rashid said.

"He's going to get himself killed…" Sectonia said. "But, it's a good thing we managed to find the control room. He does know shutting down the device will weaken Bison considerably, right?"

"I said the same thing and he knew that was right but he still went for it either way." Rashid said.

"We can't worry about him right now. We must shut all of this down." Karin said.

"Agreed." Sectonia said. "We should put our differences aside and work together. Especially since we don't know how long Zelos can keep up his ruse."

"You mean this guy?" a voice said as a beaten Zelos was tossed in at the hands of a girl wearing chinese clothing. "We could tell he would come here with such a pathetic ruse." she said laughing.

"And just who, may I ask, are you?" Sectonia asked. "Another member of the Ginova Family, I presume?"

"My name is Ming, a member of Lord Creeper's 5 monsters. And the Enhanced with the powers of the Jiang Shi Hsien Ko." she said.

"Figured as much." Sectonia said. "You seem to have a good reason to be here, and exceptionally strong if you were able to defeat Zelos."

"Oh...I didn't defeat him. Creeper did. All it took was one attack to do the deed." Ming said laughing.

"Such a mocking laugh." Sectonia said. "Was I really like that when I was influenced by the Dimension Mirror?"

"Enough talk. The only reason I came was to slice your buggy little head off." Ming said drawing claws out of her robe and she spun like a top right at Sectonia.

Sectonia blocked her attack, and was pushed back. "Go! Get to the control room. I'll handle this."

"Hehehehe! How fun. I'm gonna enjoy slicing you to ribbons!" Ming said as she started spinning again as knives began shooting out of her robe and into the sky as they fell like rain.

Sectonia brings out her staff with the pink gem and casts a lightning attack that deflects the knives. "Why are you targeting me of all people? What's your grudge against me?"

"Grudge? Hmm...I guess the thing about me against you is….I love killing ugly things." Ming said with a crazed look in her eyes.

"You should really look in a mirror sometime." Sectonia said as she shoots disks of light at Ming.

"Oh...like you did?" Ming said as a sword came out as she sliced right through the disks. "The ugly little bug who thought she was so beautiful she tried to destroy her own world?"

"It's true." Sectonia said. "I was like that once, but my friends taught me the true beauty of just embracing life. After all, true beauty isn't defined by looks. They helped me realize that."

"How boring. Time to die!" Ming said firing a bomb out of her robe as it exploded. "Hahahaha! Boom goes the bug!"

"Not quite." Sectonia said as she dashed through the smoke and struck Ming.

"Gah!" she cried as she coughed up blood. "You...stupid bug." she said before passing out.

Sectonia returned her weapons as she inspected her. "This girl is crazy. Even more crazy than I was… I think." Sectonia picked up Ming and Zelos in each of her hands. "Better get these two out of here so they don't get caught in the crossfire."

"Sectonia, you need to retreat immediately. Same with everyone else." Tails said on the comm. "The black moons stopped for a moment but now they rebooted. They're set to crash into their target city now!"

"I can't believe we didn't see that coming…" Sectonia muttered. "Understood! I'm on my way to the hangar right now! I've got some extra baggage with me, so we'll need someone to pick us up."

"A helicopter is coming for Kanzuki while I'm bringing the Star Speeder to pick you up." Tails said.

"Understood." Sectonia said as she headed for the hangar. "It's weird, though… Just a while ago, I attacked all of you, and now here we are working together."

"Jexi says….people deserve to be given a second chance. No matter what they've done." Tails said.

Sectonia smiles at that. "He seems very wise. You're lucky to have him."

The Star Speeder then floated down with a door wide open for Sectonia as she turned to see Rashid, his attendant and Nash running for them with Necalli after them.

"What the-?! How did he get here?!" Sectonia asked, surprised at his appearance. "Come on, you guys! Hurry!" Sectonia threw a light disk to fend Necalli off. But the man tore right through it. "No way!"

Necalli was about to strike before Lucifer came and kneed him in the stomach, sending him into the wall.

"Go! Now!" Lucifer said. "I'll fend him off."

"Are you sure?" Sectonia asked. "He could absorb you!"

"He absorbs souls of warriors. Demons have no souls." Lucifer said smirking.

"I'm not going to bother arguing with that logic." Sectonia said as Rashid, Karin and the others got on the ships. "That's everyone. Let's get out of here!"

The helicopter and ship then took off leaving Lucifer at the hands of Necalli. "So, here we are again. Let's do it." Lucifer said as he and Necalli charged in creating a massive shockwave.

* * *

A/N: Inspired by Jexi the Hunter and Hope the Victor


	5. Act 4: Resolve

After everyone made it back to the Kanzuki Manor, the group met up for a strategy meeting.

David looked a bit down. "Are Zelos and everyone else that were knocked out going to be okay?"

Jude looked to him. "They should be alright. With the healers we've got, they'll recover in no time."

"But Lucifer stayed behind so Sectonia and the others can escape." Presea said. "I can only hope he made it out alright."

"True that." David said. "That act alone made me think about how I viewed demons."

"Well, we know that not all demons are evil." Genis said. "At least, not intentionally."

"Lucifer is one of the Seven Demon Kings from the 13th Universe. One of the strongest demons to ever come into existence. He should be fine." Sectonia said.

"I gotta agree with Sectonia." Hope said. "He survived inside of Yamigedo for hundreds of years after being devoured. That can't have been an easy feat."

"So Hope, youre on the up and up in your old family… do you have personal connections with Creeper?" Ranma asked. "We fought against a few of his 5 monsters and they gave the same name."

"Leia managed to get rid of Wraps and we have Wolf and Ming tied up in the shed." Toma said.

"Yeah… yeah I know Creeper." Hope said. "He's a good friend of mine."

"Why would he be after the blade?" Toma asked.

"That I don't know. But Creeper isn't the kind of guy to follow someone's orders. He and I go way back. He used to rope me into all these scary pranks, and we'd always stay up at night to read about history's greatest monsters. But...him doing all of this…" Hope said.

"Well believe it. His subordinates tried to kill us and from the looks of things, he's working with Shadaloo." Natsu said.

"No, Creeper would never do this of his own will! HE must've got controlled by Psycho Power. A double dose from Cindry, AND Bison. He's my best friend, I've gotta save him." Hope sasid.

"That does seem possible." David said. "However, the only person that knows what he looks like is Zelos, and he's been knocked out."

"Not true. There are two other people who know what he looks like." Ranma said pointing to the shed.

They opened the shed up to show an awake Wolf and Ming.

"Finally. Feed us already. We may be captives but you still gotta feed us. We got rights." Wolf said.

"I'll handle it then." Regal said.

"No surprise that Regal would step up." David said. "He's actually one of the best chefs on my team. The second being Genis."

"Remember, I want meat. And a napkin. I may be a beastman but I'm a civilized one!" Wolf shouted.

"Mmmmp." Ming tried to shout only to be blocked with the tape over her mouth.

"Why is she gagged?" Lucy asked.

"I didn't want to have to hear her scream about her ideals on the flight home." Sectonia said.

"Can't blame you. She's crazy." Sheena said.

"I'll be back in just a minute. Let me know when Miss Ming has her order." Regal said as one of the butlers escorts him to the kitchen.

"Don't keep me waiting too…" Wolf said before spotting Hope. "The oldest son. I think I'll help myself to an appetizer!" Wolf said jumping at Hope before Ranma and Toma pinned him to a wall.

"Don't even think about it!" Both of the shouted.

"Civilized? Don't make me laugh, you really need more training, doggie." Hope said.

"Doggy? I'm a full born wolf, you little brat!" he shouted before howling.

"Yeah yeah, i know." Hope said. "Look, I know creeper, he's my friend."

Wolf then started laughing. "Friend? How hilarious! Oh, Creeper. Let's play together and hang out!" Wolf mocked. "That guy has no friends."

Hope stomped on his snout.

"Yowl!" Wolf yelped.

"Don't you talk that way about my buddy, you dumb mutt!" Hope threatened.

"Hehehe. Struck a heartstring? Well too bad. The boss has no friends. Said it himself when he recruited all of his five monsters." Wolf said. "He only wants one thing….a world where everyone fears him like he should be feared."

Ming struggled a moment before finally ripping off the tape. "Hahahaha! Yeah! The world is ugly with bravery so we're filling it with massive amounts of fear! Hahahahaha!" Ming laughed.

"You people are crazy." Hope said. "And you girl, remind me too much of Junko."

"It's the truth kid. The boss might have been different when you were kids, but he's a whole different person now." Wolf said. "The old Creeper you knew is long gone."

David was deep in thought about this. Especially with one of his old associates in the Ginova Family, or so he heard.

"I don't believe for one second that my pal is different, someone forced him to be this way." Hope said.

"Like I said, Hope's proclamation is a possibility." David said before looking to Ming. "Regal's in the kitchen. He's wondering if you want anything."

"Huh? Why would I want ugly food from you ugly heroes. I just wanna kill you to bits, the first being that ugly bug in back." Ming said.

David directed a hand towards her and she's in an icy grip. "I understand that what she did is unforgivable to some, but you may want to think about who you're talking to before insulting her."

"I don't care what she did. All I care about is how hideous she looks." Ming said. "Bugs are ugly so they should all die."

"Beauty is a bit of a subjective matter. It means different things to different people." David said.

"Wow. When did you get all philosophical?" Genis asked.

"Wow….So beautiful." Ming said crying.

"What the hell is up with you! It's just one sentence!" Wolf said in shock.

"I know...but this guy knows a thing or two about real beauty." Ming said. "Dumplings. I want dumplings."

"Alright. I'll let him know." David said, releasing Ming from his icy grip and heading for Regal.

"And here I thought Zelos and Vashyron were the only ones to move a woman." Leia said.

"Or at least try." Sheena said.

"Ugh. This is not going as well as I had hoped." Wolf said before sniffing the air and yelping as he struggled to escape. "I gotta run! Gotta run!"

"Whoa! What's with you?" Ranma asked.

"You don't understand. Beastmen have good sense of smell. And a powerful scent just entered the area. I know it. It's him! That demon warrior! That Necalli!" Wolf panicked.

Wolf was right, Necalli was here, and confronting Ryu, who just arrived.

"Bastard! What did you do to Lucifer, answer me!" Hope said.

"He is….absorbed." Necalli said.

"Crap! Sectonia warned him that would happen!" Lloyd said in anger.

"Wait, I am not sure why, but I can still feel Lucifer from within the creature." Sectonia said. "If we can damage him just enough, we may be able to pull him out."

"Ryu. We can help. Lets fight together this time." Ranma said.

"But do you remember the last time we fought him?" Leia asked. "None of our attacks had any effect on him!"

"Let Ryu fight his own fight." Grav said arriving.

"Grav?" Toma asked.

"This fight is something that means more to Ryu than it does to you. This must be something he has to do." Grav said.

"Hate to say it, but he's right." Scott said. "This is something we'll just have to leave to him."

Ryu and Necalli came at one another with fist on fist as they moved like artists, each of their fists and strikes like masterpieces. Both continued to fight across the bridge before Ryu began concentrating power into his fist as he took a stance. He then unleashed that power against Necalli as a glowing butterfly flew past as coming out of Necalli's body was Lucifer.

"Lucifer!" Hope said running to his side.

"Why...couldn't I devour his soul like the others?" Necalli asked himself.

Dhalsim then appeared.

"You will leave now. His soul, none of their souls, are no longer sacrifices for you." Dhalsim said as Necalli melted away into a black puddle as it faded away.

"Is everyone alright?" David asked as Regal gave Wolf some Barbecue Ribs and Ming some dumplings.

"Yes. We're alright, thanks to Ryu." Sectonia said.

"Lucifer, are you okay?" Toma asked.

"Fine...but this makes this the second time I was eaten." Lucifer said with a light chuckle.

"Ryu, you really are something." Hope said.

"Thank you, Hope. Ryu said.

"So, we are all assembled now. Let us be off. We are returning to the Shadaloo base. All of us are." Karin said.

David looks to Flux and Ian. "That means you guys, too."

"Sure. Whatever you say." Flux said as he smiled. "At least until I do what I gotta do." he said in his thoughts.

"That...doesn't really sound like something to be proud of." David said.

"Hey, can I join in on this?" Ming asked. "Sounds like a blast."

"By all means." David said.

"Won't that mean going against your boss?" Zephyr asked.

"Yeah but that's okay. I found someone even more great to order me around." Ming said looking at David.

"Oh, please…" Sectonia muttered.

"This is it, everyone. It's time for the final battle!" David said.

"Yeah!" they cheered as they all headed to their respected ships as Wolf watched from the shed as he grinned. He shifted back to his human form as the ropes around him fell off.

"Heh. Too bad they didn't know I can change my form at will. Now...time for my own plan called "Wolf's Rise to the Top." he chuckled as he stealthily made his way to one of the ships and hid underneath it as they took off.

* * *

A/N: Inspired by Jexi the Hunter and Hope the Victor


	6. Act 5: Fight to the Death

The groups' return with their ships hovering over the base.

"Are you sure about this?" Ramona asked. "This looks like a very big fall."

"Oh, come on, Ramona. We've been through worse." Scott said.

"He's right. We'll storm the place and keep the enemy on their toes." Ming said. "Creeper should be inside near the main control unit. He's promised the sword if the plan succeeds."

"Speaking of which, did he say where it was hidden?" David asked.

"I think it's near the vault. But that won't be easy. He's got Vlad guarding it." Ming said.

"Oh great, a vampire…" Toma said. "Now, we gonna do this or what?"

"LEROOOOOY JEEENKINS!" Hope said jumping off and sky diving down.

"Oh my god, he just went in." David commented.

"I'm coming for ya Creeps!" Hope shouted.

"Hope you idiot! Your jumped out without your parachute!" Daisy shouted.

"I don't need one! Spectral Wings!" Hope said igniting wings of his own.

"Hey, those look like…!" Luffy started.

"About time he took off on his own." Jexi said.

"Alright everyone, let's go, let's go!" David said as Colette and Zelos activated their own wings and flew with Sectonia.

"Banzai!" Rainbow said jumping off with R. Mika and Ibuki.

"For Mother Russia!" Zangief said jumping with Inga.

"Well, here we go." Jexi said diving off with his group.

"I regret nothing!" David said as he jumped.

"Famous last words." Sheena commented as she jumped with the rest of the group and pulled out a green card. "I call upon the heavenly messengers. I summon thee. Come, Sylph!" Sheena said as three fairies appeared, each circling a different group to soften their fall.

"A summoning power. Not bad." Rarity said.

"Too bad you all fell for nothing." a voice said as a large skeleton with four arms stood before them. "Gaze before one of the 5 monsters! The king of thieves, Bones! And now I shall kill you and…" he said before he felt a hand on his skull.

"Explosion!" a voice shouted as the skeleton exploded. The dust was clearing as standing there was Bass himself.

"So, you showed up." Yang said.

"And here of all places, no less." Genis said.

"I've been waiting...way too long for this." Bass said crushing the bones of the former enemy.

"Bass, this place is enough of a bloodbath as it is." Lloyd said. "Why do you keep insisting on this?"

"I don't care for justice or heroics or even this world. I only care for who is strongest. Yang is stronger than me...but not after I defeat her. After all...Battle...is my forte!" Bass shouted lunging at Yang as their fists collided making a massive shockwave blowing the heroes back.

"He just had to go and say justice." Lloyd said before David stopped him.

"Lloyd, wait. He's clearly lost it now." David said. "Let's just focus on the Shadaloo soldiers that may attack us."

Lloyd nodded at that. "Got it."

As Bass and Yang entered a long standing fight with one another, the group moved to deal with the Shadaloo grunts.

"Well…" Raine said as they looking at the soldiers and dolls. "This is a warm welcome if I've ever seen one."

"Careful! They're being boosted with Psycho Power." Karin said.

"David, you and Ming get to the blade. We'll handle this." Sectonia said.

"Are you sure, Sectonia?" David asked before blushing. "N-not that I doubt your strength or anything, but… I thought you wouldn't leave me alone with her."

Sectonia blushed at that. "W-well… She's the only one that knows where it is, so it's only plausible. Just...don't die on me, alright?"

"Don't worry, I won't." David said before looking to Ming. "Let's go."

"Right!" Ming said as she guided David. They soon came across a large vault door where standing there was a young man in a red cape.

"So...you have come for the blade, is this correct?" he asked.

"That's right." David confirmed. "I take it that you're Blade."

"You mean the boy who tried to kill me earlier? Afraid he has already come and left in shame. I am Vlad, the strongest of the 5 monsters and the enhanced with the powers of the strongest vampire, Demitri Maximoff." he said.

"Glad we didn't have to deal with someone succubus-like. That would've been really awkward." David said.

"You said it." Ming said.

"Enough of this chitting chatting. I will not allow you anywhere near the sword." Vlad said as his aura flared to life. "You will die here in shame."

"Just try it, you Dracula wanna-be." David said as he draws his sword. But suddenly Vlad was before him as he punched David in the face and into a wall.

"You were but a second too slow." Vlad said.

David quickly recovered and unleashed a shockwave. "Demon Fang!"

"Night's Fury." Vlad said as he canceled the shockwave with his own fist.

"O merciless queen of ice, lay my enemies in eternal slumber under your silver embrace…" David chanted as a magic circle appeared under him. "Absolute!" A freezing circle appears below Vlad, who is frozen solid momentarily until the ice shatters.

"I see. So you are a cryomancer. Vampires and ice don't really mix." Vlad said as he slowly recovered. "I've played with my food long enough." he said charging in and pinning David to the wall. "Now...I feast." he said as his fangs came out.

"No way!" Ming said as she knew a knife at Vlad. It pierced his shoulder as he let go of David.

"You traitor." Vlad said as he came charging in at Ming before his feet were frozen.

"Leave my teammate alone, you monster!" David said. "I've lost so many friends already… I'm not losing her, too!" David icy aura ignited as he reached his Over Limit. It was at that moment that Froslass appeared. "Froslass? If you're here then…" Froslass nods, signifying that it's time. "Alright. Let's do this!"

"What...is this?" Vlad asked as the room was being covered in ice all around them. When it faded, David was in a white garb with a red sash and his hair and eyes turned icy blue.

"This….is Burst." Ming said.

"Burst? To think...his connection with his perfect link was this high." Vlad said in surprise.

"Don't sound so surprised." David said. "After all, she's pretty much been my ace since we've been to the Pokemon world."

"It does not matter...I will still crush you!" Vlad shouted charging at him.

"This is the end!" David said, activating his Mystic Arte. An icy wind blows behind him in Vlad. "Looks like I have no choice but to end this now. This blade of rending ice…" David said as Vlad became encased in crystal. "...will be engraved upon your soul!" David sword took on an icy hue. "This is my ultimate technique! Celsius Calibur!" David shouted as he swung down.

The crystal cracked apart as Vlad was sliced in half as he fell to the ground, turning to dust. After which, a bright light left the dust as it flew into the sky.

"Huh? What was that?" David asked.

"Oh, you've never seen an Enhanced die before. Well, when an enhanced dies, their enhanced light leaves their body to find a new host." Ming said.

"A new host?" David asked. "Here's to hoping the next one won't be so...malevolent." David and Froslass reverted back at that statement.

"Now...let's crack this bad boy open!" Ming said as they opened the safe only to be shocked when they saw Wolf inside taking the sword itself.

"Hello...top." he said chuckling before seeing the two. "Oh boy."

"Wolf! How did you get here?" Ming asked.

"Hitched a ride on the bottom of your ships. Now I have the thing that's gonna get me some status." Wolf said smiling.

"In case you didn't hear what was going on, I just clobbered one of your buddies, so if you don't want it to happen to you, I suggest you leave...now." David said.

"Sure. I'll leave...right now." Wolf said running into an open air duct with the sword. "Didn't say I couldn't leave with a souvenir!"

"Oh, no you don't." Ming said going after Wolf. "David, I'll try and get the sword. You gotta take care of the rest."

David nods at this. "Got it. Don't die on me."

Ming smirked. "I wasn't planning to." she said as she ran after Wolf.

"Now...two enemies left. Creeper and Bison. We can do this." David said as he went down the hall.

In the main control unit, standing before it was a man in a suit with long black hair covering his face as he crouched on the ground looking at the entrance.

"Creeper!" Hope said crashing into the room and meeting his old friend. "Creeps! There you are! Its me, Jonah! Remember?"

"I was….expecting you to come, Hope." he said in an eerie tone as he stared daggers at him.

"I was afraid of this…" Hope said. "You have been controlled by Psycho Power."

"Controlled? As if. I can't be controlled. This is who I am now. This is the true Creeper." Creeper said.

"Creeps, i know you remember me, the good times we had." Hope said.

"Those are all in the past. I only have one desire now...to spread my fear to this entire world." Creeper said as his hair was moving like snakes as they were wrapping around Hope.

"You aren't thinking right! Let me go!" Hope ordered.

"Afraid not. Now...it's time you got a dose of fear." Creeper said pulling Hope deep into his hair. "World...of….fear."

"GAAAAAAH!" Hope said falling into a dark realm. "I know this. This is your technique. I've been on this road before. You'd prank me with this, but not anymore, Creeps!"

"This is no prank." Creeper said as an eerie fog rolled in. "This is where you will experience all of your worst fears."

"Like what?" Hope asked.

"Like this." Creeper said as webs were all over the area.

"No...you wouldn't." Hope said before looking to see dozens of spiders on the webs.

"I would. I know all of your fears, Hope." Creeper said.

"Spiders." Hope said before hearing slithering. "And snakes too?"

"There is no fear I know nothing about." Creeper said.

"I know, you were always like this." Hope smiled.

"You smile?" Creeper asked.

"Yeah man, it's cause I know you so well." Hope said.'

Flashback….

You were always the sneaky one, spying on others, listening to their fears with your hairs….

"Aieeee!" Daisy said running out of the room with her worst fear, a small mouse following her out of the room.

"A mouse, a girl's worst common fear." Creeper said to himself as he observed Cindrey as she emotionlessly saw a spider in her path and crushed it with her foot. "Daisy Ginova...fear of mice. Cindrey Ginova….no known fears."

End flashback.

"And you know something? We all have fears. But you know what you keep forgetting about fears?" Hope said.

"What?" Creeper asked.

"Fears don't last forever, we gotta be brave, and face em!" Hope said glowing as the spiders and snakes vanished into mist. "I've seen enough spiders to get used to em. And snakes? No problem. I'm not afraid of your games anymore, Creeper!"

He burst out of the Hair prison and faced Creeper once more.

"You...must not escape." Creeper said as his hairs moved after Hope.

"Yeah, well I don't plan on giving you a vote." Hope said knocking them away. "Lets fight, Creeper!"

"There will be no fight! Only fear!" Creeper said as his hair moved at Hope as Hope made a sword appear over his hand as he sliced through the hair. "What is this?"

"Time to knock you down a peg!" Hope shouted as he charged in slashing away at Creeper's hair before it was only enough to cover his face as Hope knocked him down with a punch. "There. We done." Hope said as Creeper was shaking as he began to lose consciousness.

"Creeper. List of fears: Cindrey Ginova and….losing his one friend." he said.

"So you do still see me as your friend." Hope said. "I knew you didn't forget me, buddy."

They hugged one another.

"Of course I didn't forget. You were the only one to ever get close to me. But...Cindrey...she is another kind of monster. One I fear greatly. I've seen what she's done to the soldiers she doesn't approve of. She is not one to cross." Creeper said.

"Creeper…" Hope said sadly.

"Hope...I will not join you. But...I can give you information. Your middle sister, Sahara...I have located her during my siege here." Creeper said.

"Sahara… is she okay?" Hope asked.

"She is safe. She is currently living her own life on another world." Creeper said.

"Tell me. Where is she?" Hope begged.

"She lives...among the Gerudo." Creeper said before passing out.

"Hyrule… I gotta get back to Link's world." Hope said. "I need to get her to my team safe and sound."

"Hmph!" Bison said floating down. "The Black Moons are sabotaged, my Dolls, deactivated. I stand before you more powerful than ever, and yet still… you cling to your ideal of Hope."

"Bison….so you finally arrived." Hope said.

"You are running around my base like a pack of rats. I will not allow it to continue." Bison said.

"I thought you were destroyed last time, Bison." Ryu said walking up. "This time, Hope and I will finish you."

"So you finally mastered what was tormenting you…" Bison said landing. "Show me this power. You will show me your potential as well, Hope the Victor." Bison said.

"I'll show you my path, Bison! Let's go, Ryu!" Hope said.

"Right!" Ryu said.

(Cue- Theme of Ryu-Street Fighter V)

Both parties stood on opposing sides until they charged at one another and matched fist for fist, Hado and Spectral Style on Psycho power.

"This is pointless! My Psycho Power reigns supreme over this world! I will rule it all!" Bison shouted. "This and all worlds!"

"Hadoken!" Ryu shouted knocking Bison back with a Hadoken blast. Hope the kicked Bison in the face as both of them did their uppercuts.

"Rising Sun Upper/Shoryuken!" they both said at once uppercutting Bison into the air.

"Psycho Crusher!" Pison said spiraling towards them.

"Prism Breaker!" Hope said smashing hisfist into the Bison's way, dispersing his Psycho Crusher.

"My Psycho Crusher, pierced?! Impossible!" Bison said.

"Not impossible for the Boy Who Pierced Fire!" Hope said.

"Now I end this." Ryu said gathering power into his hands. "Metsu….HADOKEN!" Ryu shouted as the attack hit Bison dead on knocking him back. Bison stood there before seeing his body begin to crack. He then started to laugh as he body cracked and F. A. N. G. mourning Bison's passing.

"It's over, right?" Hope asked.

"The base is collapsing. They won't be able to resurrect him." Ryu said. "Now let's go!"

They ran out of the base to see the battle had ended, but Hope still had something on his mind.

"Hey, what happened to Yang and Bass?!" Hope asked.

"Here." Yang said slumping over. "Well...I lost." she said smiling.

"You lost? But...he didn't kill you." Ruby said.

"Well, he was about to...but he stopped when he realized...we were now tied." Yang smirked.

"Tied?!" they said surprised.

"Two draws...one win and one loss. That's for each of us. We're still tied." Yang said smiling and laughing.

"Next time, for sure, right?" Hope asked.

"That's what I told em. And then he just left. Said he needed to become stronger for the next time we meet." Yang said.

"Great. The craziness continues." Hope said as Ming returned completely exhausted. "Well…"

"Wolf...he got away with Masakado's katana." Ming said panting. "Took one of the Shadaloo's ships and escaped."

"Do you at least know where he went?" David asked.

"Yes. Wolf plans to work his way to the top. He's gone to seek out the one who sits in the Adventure Seat, the new one." Ming said.

"Ah. So that's it." Daisy said. "He wants to ride on his coattails."

"The Adventure seat, I know him-" Hope began before Daisy stopped him.

"No...you don't. You think of the old one. This one was someone who walked in one day and killed the old one with his bare hands. He is an enhanced...but he didn't even need to use his power to do it." Daisy said. "All we really know about him is his name...Vincent."

"Vincent huh?" Hope asked. "Where is this guy?"

"Currently with his subordinates exploring a newly discovered world." Daisy said. "It was one that used to be completely civilized until its destruction years ago."

"Well...can we get a name?" Rainbow asked.

"It used to be called….the Kingdom of Hyrule." Daisy said.

In a distant world...the winds were blowing through a grassy plain as walking through them was a man in a safari hat with 12 people in robes following him.

"Ah...nothing I like more...than a wild world." he said smiling.

To be continued in...Dimensional Heroes Adventures: Breath of the Wild

* * *

A/N: Inspired by Jexi the Hunter and Hope the Victor


End file.
